Question: What do the following two equations represent? $4x+3y = 4$ $8x+6y = 8$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+3y = 4$ $3y = -4x+4$ $y = -\dfrac{4}{3}x + \dfrac{4}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $8x+6y = 8$ $6y = -8x+8$ $y = -\dfrac{4}{3}x + \dfrac{4}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.